1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to site monitoring, and more particularly to a system and method for site monitoring.
2. Description of Related Art
Several site monitoring systems have been developed, providing video and audio coverage of the site delivered by streaming or website. It may not be convenient to log on to a specific website to check the site status. Further, checking the status of the site by electronic device can be expensive.